


Zostaniesz moją walentynką? SH

by Bluebook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebook/pseuds/Bluebook
Summary: Walentynkowe drabble johnlockowe





	Zostaniesz moją walentynką? SH

-Sherlock co tu robi serce! 

Takie krzyki można było słyszeć już od rana pod oknami Baker Street 221B. Pięknego poranka 14 lutego, doktor John Watson, jak co dzień chciał zrobić sobie i swojemu współlokatorowi śniadanie oraz herbatę. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzał wchodząc do kuchni było zakrwawione, świńskie serce, które leżało na środku stołu. W pierwszym odruchu wyrzucił z siebie kilka krzyków w stronę Sherlocka. Jednak potem zauważył że do serca przyczepiona była karteczka a w niej napisane:

-Zostaniesz moją walentynką? SH.

John zarumienił się i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który nie wiadomo kiedy stanął przed Watsonem.

-Zostanę, ale błagam pozbądź się tego serca


End file.
